Conventionally, there has been known a retractable roof system for a vehicle structured such that a lid covering a storage space so as to open and close covers the storage space at a time of storing a retractable roof which can be stored in the storage space (refer to patent document 1). The retractable roof system for a vehicle is provided with a roof locking apparatus retaining a roof in a full-close state. Accordingly, it is possible to inhibit the roof in the full-close state from wobbling.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-241242